1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibrating structure of speakers, more particularly, to a speaker damper and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Prior Arts
The damper is one of the most important components in a speaker. A damper with good flexibility and stiffness can not only provide a better output efficiency and acoustic feature for the speaker, but also serves as the foundation of quality management for the speaker manufacturers and prolongs the life span of the speakers.
Conventional dampers usually utilize cotton cloth as its basic material, where the cotton cloth is soaked in a liquid synthetic resin for the fibers to absorb the resins. The vertical and horizontal fibers of the cotton cloth filled with resin are fixed and adhered in a fixed position after the cloth is dried and hardened, in the mean time, the synthetic resin covers the surface of the cotton cloth to form synthetic resin films on the both sides of the cotton cloth. The cotton cloth with synthetic resin films is then heated, pressurized and cut with a damper mold to form an annularly corrugated damper.
Although the cotton cloth fibers have the advantage of a great ability in absorbing the synthetic resins, it also has the following drawbacks: (1) The damper made from cotton cloth has a weaker resistance to lateral forces, which leads to fatigue and easy rupture of the damper, thus damaging the acoustic outcome of the speaker and shortening the life span of the damper. (2) The dampers or cone edges made from cotton cloth lack flexibility, have a weaker resonance with the sounds wave and also generate generates poorer quality of sounds. (3) The dampers made from cotton cloth have a lower stiffness, which leads to a weaker ability in enduring the sound wave of high power output, thus cannot be applied to a high power output speaker.
Hence, in order to improve the lateral force resistance, flexibility and stiffness of the cotton cloth, the improved damper is added fine steel wires in the vertical and horizontal directions during the weaving of the cotton cloth to avoid the abovementioned drawbacks. However, while the new improved cotton cloth does improve the drawbacks mentioned earlier, it also generates other disadvantages as following: (1) The fine steel wires utilized in cotton cloth weaving can do dramatic damages to the cropping mold of damper. The purpose of the mold is to crop the cotton cloth to form the damper, however, after cutting the cotton cloth repeatedly, the fine steel wires will damage the mold and create infinite small dents on the edges of the mold. After a certain time period, the mold will become unusable and a new replacement of the mold will be required. Thus, the cotton cloth with fine steel wires can cause the production process to be interrupted, which lowers the manufacturing efficiency, also increases the expenses on mold, which increases the production costs as well. (2) The flexibility and stiffness of the thin steel wires are far higher than the cotton fibers. Such condition can cause the force to be uneven on the cotton cloth, which leads to interruption of sonic resonance. (3) The thin steel wires in the inner or outer perimeter of the cropped damper needs to be cut or bent to avoid direct contact with other metals. This extra step is necessary to prevent the occurrence of short circuit which can damage the speaker.
Due to the above reasons, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a damper and a manufacturing method thereof to improve the lateral strength, flexibility and stiffness of the damper, and also to prolong the life span of the damper, improve the flexibility of resonance and the quality of sounds and thereby producing a damper that can endure the sound wave pressure of high power output speakers.